goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NicktheDummy/The Scarecrow Walks on Halloween
Here's my sixth Halloween story: When Halloween night approaches, when the wind blows and the Harvest moon rises, the scarecrows walk again, if you were to encounter one, use the symbol of Halloween to protect your soul. Those were the words that Jon read on a plank that sits on the entrance to the pumpkin patch, That's lame, is it supposed to scare me or something? Jon walked into the pumpkin patch, he saw the scarecrows next to the pumpkins, and the graveyard maze, he sat at the snack bar that was built to look like a barn, How are you doing Jodie? He asked, Jodie replied, I'm doing fine Jon, I'm glad you could make it. Jon shook yes, I look forward to this lake side Pumpkin Patch all year. He told Jodie, We'll I hope you'll check out the graveyard maze, Halloween night is the perfect time to go. Jon shook his head in agreement, I'll check it out. That Halloween Night, Jack O Lanterns were lit all over the pumpkin patch, it was a creepy night Jon thought, but he knew it would be fun at the same time, I'm glad you could make it. Jodie told Jon, Oh course Jodie, I'm not a chicken, lets go in the graveyard maze. The two went in. Jodie's grandfather smiled, but then, it started raining, and the jack o lanterns went out, Oh No! Jodie's Grandpa yelled, the scarecrows came off their posts, and they followed Jodie and Jon into the graveyard maze. As Jon and Jodie continued through the maze, Jodie saw a scarecrow, Jon run! But Jon just stood there, Ha ha ha Jodie. But Jon finally believed Jodie when the Scarecrows head fell off and it was still moving, Ahhhhh, Jodie Wait!!!!! They ran through the maze, desperate to find the exit, a couple of scarecrows grabbed them on the way, then they ran into a dead end, but there was no use turning around, because the scarecrows were blocking them, Now what Jodie? Then Jodie saw a hole in the wall, Out there! Jodie and Jon made it out, then met Jodie's grandpa at the barn, We need to crave and light a pumpkin Jodie's grandpa said, Why? Asked Jon, Jodie explained, Remember the sign? She continued, Use the symbol of Halloween to protect your soul. Jon finally understood what that meant, a jack o lantern was a Halloween symbol. A few moments later, the scarecrows came out of the graveyard maze, and came crashing through the door, but when they came in, Jodie and Jon showed the scarecrows the lit jack o lantern, after seeing the pumpkin, the scarecrows shouted in agony and dropped dead. Keep that lit Jodie's grandpa said, The spell will ware off in the morning. Jodie and Jon looked at each other, Happy Halloween Jodie, Jodie replied back, Happy Halloween Jon. The two just started at the lifeless scarecrows being drenched in the rain, while they sit dry in the barn with the jack o lantern by their side. Category:Blog posts